The present invention relates to a clutch actuating device for forming an interconnection between a master cylinder and a slave cylinder of a hydraulic clutch mechanism providing a drive connection between an engine and a transmission of a motorized vehicle or like equipment, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch actuating device that enables a reduction in operator force and effort needed to operate a clutch lever.
The amount of effort required to operate a clutch on a motorcycle, for instance, may vary a great deal depending upon how much torque the clutch must absorb from the engine. Thus, the more powerful the engine, the stronger the effort required to release the clutch. Accordingly, as motorcycle engines have become more powerful, particularly for larger motorcycles, clutches necessarily must be made stronger to withstand the increased torque. As a result, greater grip strength by the motorcycle operator is required to the point where strains on the hands, wrist and forearm muscles may become excessive for at least some operators. For instance, this strain can make driving the motorcycle in city traffic, or for a long period of time, fatiguing and even painful for some drivers. In some cases, finger cramps can prevent the operator from operating the clutch, resulting in a potentially dangerous lack of control.
Traditionally, clutches have been cable actuated by a lever provided on the handlebars which connects to a linkage that releases the clutch. More recently, hydraulic actuated clutches have been used. However, on larger motorcycles, the effort to operate a hydraulic clutch lever is essentially the same as that of the cable driven variety, and many riders find that the effort required causes considerable fatigue after riding for an extended period of time, particularly in traffic. The effort required prevents some people from considering the purchase and use of larger displacement engine motorcycles.